


без названия

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	без названия

Битва длилась уже несколько часов, а гоблинов и варгов меньше не становилось. Они волнами накатывали со всех сторон и казалось что даже помощь Даина и его временное объединение с силами людей и эльфов не спасет от бесчисленных орд врагов и, как следствие, смерти.  
Но никто из их маленького отряда даже не дрогнул, даже бровью не повел перед видом ужасной армии. Разве что Кили переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения и кидал горящие азартом и предвкушением взгляды то на Торина, то на Фили.  
Гномы с остервенением ворвались в самую гущу врагов и выкладывались по полной, с честью сражаясь за свой только что обретенный дом.  
Фили захлебывался битвой. Оба его клинка были по рукоять покрыты гоблинской кровью вперемешку с волчьей, глаза горели, а губы расползались в улыбке с каждым убитым противником. Кили же взобрался на уступ скалы и стрелял почти без остановки, а когда стрелы кончились ринулся к брату в самое сердце сражения. В своем азарте братья все же старались быть ближе друг к другу и Торину, стоя спиной к спине, но вскоре Кили оттеснили, а Фили, слишком увлекшись, не сразу заметил отсутствие брата. Сердце всколыхнула тревога и Фили быстро окинул поле боя взглядом, находя взглядом знакомую темную макушку. Кили был не так уж и далеко и Фили облегченно вздохнул. Но холодная рука, только-только отпустившая его сердце, тут же вцепилась в него вновь, сжимая еще с большей силой, впиваясь острыми когтями. Грудь Кили пронзила стрела. И Фили увидел знакомый удивленно-испуганный взгляд в тут же нашедших его глазах брата.  
Не уберег, мелькнуло в его голове.

Кили никогда не был особенно внимательным. Вот и на этот раз, вприпрыжку скача лицом к старшему брату и дразня его, он все ближе и ближе приближался к краю обрыва, заливисто хохоча. Фили побелел, когда осознал, что еще пара этих прыжков - и его брат упадет. Упадет в бурлящий внизу поток с огромной высоты. Он как обезумевший сорвался с места, задыхаясь на бегу и оттого неспособный даже выкрикнуть имени Кили. Тот уже подскочил к самому краю и только сейчас обернулся, приготовившись бежать от стремительно приближающегося брата. Улыбка резко сменилась смесью удивления и страха, застывшими ужасной маской на лице. Фили в последний момент успел перехватить Кили за талию и сбить в сторону, повалившись рядом с ним и тут же крепко прижал, надрывно хрипя младшему в макушку. Кили мелко дрожал и прижимался к брату, в его широко открытых глазах застыл испуг - к нему запоздало приходило осознание случившегося.  
\- Фили. - Прошептал он.  
\- Все хорошо, я здесь. - Гладя Кили по спине сипло сказал Фили. Испуганно-изумленное лицо брата все еще ярко стояло перед глазами и даже спустя много лет Фили так и не смог его забыть. Тогда, лежа на сочной зеленой траве, слушая спокойное пение птиц и тихий шум воды и обнимая самого родного в мире человека, он пообещал себе, что больше никогда такого не допустит.

Но он допустил.  
Ненависть к себе и всему окружающему волной поднималась в его душе, застилая сознание. На глаза наворачивались слезы. Забыв о битве, бушующей вокруг, Фили рванул к брату, ничего не соображая. В голове набатом билась мысль "не уберег" и отчаяние заполняло сердце.  
Беги, мальчик, беги. Фили почувствовал себя совсем маленьким, как в тот день на обрыве. Спаси его, спаси. Как тогда, все получится, как тогда.

Падая на колени рядом с Кили Фили уже знал, что не получится. Но пробудившийся в нем ребенок не верил, был готов кричать и плакать, но не отпускать. Кили тихо лежал и слегка улыбался склонившемуся брату, в его глазах все еще плескалось удивление, но страх ушел. Стрел в его теле уже было больше двух, Фили не мог считать. Слезы ручьем скатывались с грязных щек и капали на темную ткань.  
\- Фили.  
\- Все хорошо. - Фили всхлипнул, утирая рукой застилающую взгляд влагу. - Я здесь.  
Младший умиротворенно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Фили даже не почувствовал боли, когда в него вонзилась первая стрела.


End file.
